Unlikely Pairings
by XxJeffyAngelxX
Summary: Tommy makes his move on a certain WWE diva..Read to find out who! R


Title: Unlikely Pairings...I know..the titles crap.  
Author: Ryanna  
Rating: PG13 for swearing.  
Summary: Tommy makes his move on a WWE Diva.  
Spoilers: None..nada Ziltch!.  
Notes: This is a VERY strange pairing! And you gotta wait til the end to see who the WWE diva is! *Snickers evilly*  
D&D: I don't own anyone, everyone is owned by the WWE, and Vince Macmohan. If you want it, just ask, and I'll most likely say yes, as long as I get a link to your site.  
Feedback: Of course!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy Dreamer smiled in satisfaction as he looked the woman over. Okay, he'd admitt it, she certainly wasn't the hottest, or prettyest thing, in fact, she was quite ugly to him, but she would do. He smiled charmingly, and walked across the room to her.  
  
"Nice weather, right?" She looked up at him, glaring.  
  
"It's pouring." She growled in response.   
  
"I could make you chocolate pancakes." She raised an eyebrow, at his strange request, and rolled her eyes, looking back out the window. "Are you waiting for a ride?" She sighed, and nodded, once again rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look, do you want something, or does bugging people come natural for you?"   
  
"I think its natural. But, anyways, I just want to have a friendly conversation with you. For insistance, have you ever tasted toilet water?" The woman stuck her tongue out in reply, and was about to reply with an insult, but quickly stopped herself.  
  
"No, I can't say I have. Why don't you run off, and fetch me some?" Tommy grinned, nodding, starting off, but stopped, frowning.  
  
"But the water in the woman's bathroom is always so much better." She sighed again, stomping her foot, and dropping her gear bag on the ground.  
  
"You don't take a hint, do you?"   
  
"You were giving me a hint?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, giving her a lopsided grin. "Say, aren't you injured?" She nodded, turning back to the doors, watching car's whirl by, not a single one stopping.  
  
"I couldn't stay away from the show. Wrestling is what I love to do. Sure, shit can happen, and people can try to take me away from the big wrestling scene, but not a single damn one of them can take away the immense love I have for what I do." He nodded understandingly, glad she was finally starting to open up to him.  
  
"When did the doctor's say you could wrestle again?"  
  
"9 monthes. But what the fuck do they know? Nothing! I'll wrestle as soon as I feel like it. Hell, my ass'll be wrestling next week, if I feel like it." The woman replied stubburnly, placing her arms over her chest. Tommy grinned at her, leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I totally agree with you. Speaking of wrestling, I can kick any guys ass." Tommy added, agrontaly sweeping his hand through his short hair. The woman snickered, watching him, Tommy leaned forward alittle, losing his balence, and falling.  
  
"Damn, why do I have to be stuck with a loser like you?" She rolled her eyes again, kicking her bag away from him.  
  
"Hey! Your not stuck with me, your choosing to be here, and why do you always do that?" He rolled his eyes mocking her, he grinned seeing the rage in her eyes. He stood up, brushing himself off, batting his eyelashes at her.  
  
"Fuck off Dreamer." She winkled her nose at him, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Your cute when you do that!" tommy let out a high pitched giggle, and the woman griminced. "Have you ever used your dog's toothbrush?" The woman sighed once more, shaking her head no.  
  
"I'm just going to pretend you aren't there." Tommy sighed, 'Last resort.' He thought to himself, as he took a deep breath. 'Here goes the guilt trip.'  
  
"You don't understand! Everyone just pretends I'm not here. You don't know what it's like to be me. To just be passed off as weird. People don't even want to get to know me. Am I that bad of a guy? Sure, I drink tabbacco juice, toilet water, and many other things." Tommy paused, watching the young woman grimance. "But really, I'm normal, I'm just like everyone else here."  
  
"Are you done yet?" She asked, annoyedly. He nodded, and she rolled her eyes once more. "Good. Now get a fuckin' life."   
  
"I still think your cute!" She cocked an eyebrow at him, and swayed her hips, in an attempt to act sexy. Now it was his turn to grimance. "Don't even try." She glared at him again, turning her back to him, and looking out the window again. "Why are you so difficult?"  
  
"Why are you so annoying?"   
  
"You can lose the tough act. I don't think your so tough on the inside. I think you just want someone to love you for you, and not always judge you by your looks, or your wrestling abilites." The woman turned back to him, placing her hands on her hips once more.  
  
"I don't need love! I don't need anything from anybody! All I need is my wrestling skills. I've beaten every female here, now who else can say they've done that?"  
  
"You've never wrestled in a bikini match!" Tommy countered.  
  
"Jackass." The woman looked out the window again, growling in frustation. "Why the fuck can't he ever be on-time?" She mumbled to herself, as she plopped down on the floor leaning against the wall. She looked back up at Tommy, glaring at him. "I didn't miss the wall."  
  
"I didn't miss the wall either. It moved." The woman sighed loudly, hitting her forehead as Tommy kicked the wall. "Bad wall! Now you say put!" The woman stood up slowly, wincing as she stood. "Your knee giving you trouble?" She nodded, and squealed happyily as the door opened, and Steven Richards walked in, soaked.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, baby. but traffic was murdur, and I couldn't find that chocolate muffin mix you wanted, Tommy. Sorry pal." Tommy blushed, as the woman turned to him, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Hey! No need to be mean!" Tommy stuck his tongue out at her, and quickly avoided the punch she sent in his direction. "Now let me go get that toilet water you wanted, Jazz..."  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
